Fear my fluffiness!
by Shalis
Summary: Sesshomaru messes with the wrong god and ends up cursed. He must continue on with his life in a most shameful shape and he decides to steal the Shikon jewel when completed to wish himself back in his original imposing form. NEW! Old chapters re-edited!
1. Unfortunate encounter

**The view was breathtaking. Mountains were reaching for the sky with their sharp peaks as if determined to stab the passing clouds. A generous stream of river, was crossing the bloomed plains and escaping through the forest . At the feet of the mountains, just waiting for a landslide, a small village was taking shape. Its existence was almost a myth. It was a human village, one seemingly normal, with pretty girls gossiping, young men trying to impress them, and children playing carefree with a ball.**

**A pale, clawed hand broke the rhythmic dance of running water. Deep in thought, he unconsciously dipped the tips of its fingers, sending ripples through the icy liquid.**

**He watched over the village from afar with a distant look on his face.**

**He was for the first time, in his obscene long life, here. It was an unfamiliar feeling… the unknown. He didn't feel this was since he was a pup, taken by his father to see the lands he would once day rule .Yet, he was never taken here. He was warned, actually forbidden, to set foot here but it was absurd , for he, was possibly one of the strongest demons alive and fear was a foreign emotion for him. If any creature had a right to be there, it would be him, because the little valley was in the heart of his territory, almost in the center of the Western Lands.**

**He did not take well on being restricted by anything .But he was definitely not stupid enough to just walk in the village without having previously assessed the situation. Soon the sun will disappear behind the mountains that surrounded the mysterious human settlement. Under the cover of darkness he will put a good use to his stealth and observe the place. Until then he will meditate. Or so he planned…**

**"SESSHOMARU-SAMA"A high squeal of delight pierced his elven-like ears and a mass of brown and orange came crashing in front of him ,splashing water over his face, making the silvery bangs of his forehead glue to his crescent moon which proudly adorned his brow ,proving his heritage. He mentally slapped himself for bringing his ward with him. Despite his mild irritation, he was already used to the child's unpredictable bubbly character, and was quite amused watching Jaken suffer at her hands. It was much funnier than throwing stones at him or simply kicking him. But then again he would have nowhere to leave her to. He was a nomad, constantly patrolling his lands and she would always follow.**

**He quirked a delicate eyebrow at the small human in front of him, letting her know he is listening.**

**"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! Rin caught a fish! And Master Jaken didn't catch anything!" She said beaming with pride at him and pointing on the bank of the river where laid a fish still struggling for breath, and Jaken was trying to dry the lower part of his pants.**

**Golden eyes sparkled with a glint of amusement at his servant's light suffering.**

**"That is very good Rin." He responded to the little girl in a deep cold voice, "Now get out of the river before u fall ill"**

**The little girl just beamed warmly at him again and complied with the request.**

**xXx**

**The sky darkened, and Sesshomaru's party was now by the fire. The demon lord was sitting with his back propped against a tree looking over the object of his mission. He knew that this was no ordinary human village. He heard the legends, it's said that the humans inhabiting the village are having unusual powers, able to subdue demons, formidable in combat and their leader possessed some kind of forgotten magic that rendered him immortal. **

**His logic was telling him that myths and legends are always overrated, but his instinct was telling him not to underestimate unexplored territory.**

**Looking back to the fire he observed the little girl trying to put a crown of flowers on the toad's head. He smirked inwardly as the girl chased Jaken, tackled him and forced the flowers on him.**

**"Insufferable human child!", Jaken squeaked.**

**The moon's presence in the navy sky was his cue to leave. Standing up from the comfort of his tree, he set his golden orbs on Jaken, kicking him awake, and warning him to keep watch.**

**"Watch over Rin or your life is forfeit!" threatened Sesshomaru, and the servant immediately groveled and nodded in comprehension.**

**He set for the village that was not too far away. **

**Masking his presence before he reached the outskirts of the village, he noticed something odd. There were no means for protection against a possible intruder. Approaching carefully, he leapt in one of the many trees of the forest which were surrounding the village.**

**Safely from the top of a nearby tree, he could easily oversee everything that was going on.**

**`Something is off ` He thought, before searching for a clue that would make him understand what exactly was amiss.**

**Scanning the area thoroughly he noticed that the silence was almost deafening. There were no demons in the whole valley and the scent of humans was so heavy that he could easily distinguish each human by his own smell. His instincts told him that there were no nearby dangers, nothing in particular to be aware of, and the only creatures in the area were a few animals, insects and the slumbering humans. Of course, for him there was no difference between insects and humans and he was pretty annoyed with the one sided hide-and-seek game.**

**He was not known for having patience, nor fear; so, he decided to just casually take a stroll through the village like he belonged there.**

**Walking through the human settlement, he couldn't help but notice that the scent was unusually sweet. Human villages usually reeked of sweat, dirt, decay and illness.**

**'Except for Inuyasha's wench, I haven't smelled a whole village being so clean', He thought, as he inhaled deeply. Finding nothing obviously wrong in the air, he proceeded walking to the fanciest house that caught his eye, assuming that that's where**** the head of the village lived.****  
><strong>

**This household was like a mini palace. A tall gate was keeping the intruders at bay and a proud building was reaching for the sky. Surrounded by finely trimmed trees and a garden, the house was in total darkness.**

**Considering the lack of light as an invitation, Sesshomaru entered through the gate and went for the house.**

**He jumped on the roof of the house to determine the number of inhabitants.**

**He could feel it. At the second floor, as if waiting for something. Only one presence and the person was not asleep .Leaping on the balcony, without hesitation, he slid the door open.**

**There, not far from him, was sitting with her feet under herself, what seemed to be a very unusually beautiful human woman.**

**" I was wondering when you would come out of your hiding place" The woman said .Flashing him a shy smile, standing up ,and walking to him in a very sensual manner.**

**A low growl echoed through the room.**

**"This Sesshomaru does not hide." He said in a menacing tone, attempting to intimidate the impertinent woman with one of his usual trademark icy glares.**

**He looked at her as she was approaching him .She was almost beautiful for a human. She had fair skin, so white, almost ghostly. Long, silky, white tresses, were coming down in waves till her rear that could rival his own silver mane .Big navy eyes that had an unearthly glow in them , were looking at him from under long white eyelashes .**

**He felt like she was looking into his soul. Stripping him naked and analyzing him. Thin peachy lips arched in a smile as she noticed the way he was staring at her.**

**"Wench what are you" He asked in his cold icy demeanor as she was flashing smiles at him and batting pale eyelashes trying to seduce him. Except for the utter disgust and annoyance, Sesshomaru was nothing more but just slightly curious at her appearance, hence the staring, but the wench suddenly had the impression he was interested in her and she was trying to work her womanly magic on him.**

**"Wench…" he was loosing his little patience with her, but his impassive mask remained in place.**

**Frustrated a little, she stopped in her tracks.**

**"Cant you tell inu lord? I am the human princess of this establishment"**

**"I did not ask you station, human, I asked what you are." He simply stated.**

**"Oh my, you are the first one not to fall for that line and the bat of eyelashes"**

**The white haired human padded across the wooden floorboards, as the gently moaned under her weight, and reached for Sesshomaru's face.**

**Sesshomaru took a step back on the balcony, withdrawing from her touch.**

** Outside, in the moonlight, the girl's ****skin radiated a faint glow. The white yukata hugging her slim frame was almost see-through due to the light that her body was emanating.**

**"Human know your place!" he growled.**

**The impertinent girl was still trying to touch Sesshomaru, so he grabbed her wrist, and snapped it.**

**Surprisingly, the she didn't even flinch, calmly retracting the broken hand to her side. The girl's gentle lips broke into a sadistic smile, promising death."So.. you don't like being pet...", she whispered under her breath, making a mental note for herself.**

**"Are you that ignorant taiyoukai?", the glowing figure said, as she jolted her wrist back in place.**

** "This Sesshomaru does not like to repeat himself"**

**"What is your purpose here demon? Did you not know that you are forbidden to set foot here?" she asked in a flat tone. "You are about to pay for the blasphemy you have just committed ", she threatened, glazed with a fake smile.**

**Sesshomaru's patience was gone already, so he simply grabbed the girl's head, and twisted her neck, not wishing to soil his claws with her blood. Releasing her lifeless body from his grasp, he turned to walk away. Sesshomaru expected to hear her body fall on the floor with a thud.**

**The dull sound was never heard. The demon lord turned his head to the supposedly dead human, and watched her jerk her head back in place.**

**`Bitch! Dares defy me yet again by not staying dead` .Narrowing his eyes at her, he waited for her to make her move this time. If he expected any reaction from her, nothing could prepare him for what came next. She massaged the back of her neck a little with both hands, and reentered the room.**

**"Come; let's have a chat over a cup of tea", she invited.**

**Sesshomaru was annoyed and a little confused. If he was going to milk some information, he would have to follow the the glowing human in the darkness of the room, and so he did.**

**She sat herself at a kotatsu, motioning for him to have a seat as well. Snapping her fingers, on the table appeared a red teapot and two small matching cups decorated with petite white petals.**

**Gracefully she poured tea in both cups, one placing in front of herself and the other across the table where he would be seated.**

**He sat himself at the table, but didn't touch the cup.**

**"Are you afraid that I would poison you?" she eyed him curiously.**

**" You never replied my question. ", he bit back at her, as he was already irritated.**

**"My, my … so outspoken and straight to the subject" she said teasingly. "I might actually make an exception for you", she said in a playful tone. "You will make a fine entertainment"**

**A dark chuckle echoed through the room.**

**Standing up, Sesshomaru put his hand on the hilt of Tokijin and was poised to strike. H****e was expecting this to be a trap, and he merely followed the lead to allow the wench to show her true form and see her intentions.**

**"Now, why are you standing up? I was merely going to tell you what you wished to know" A smooth,deep voice came from across the table.****Laughter broke the silence.**

**"What's the matter inu lord? I thought you wanted to know what I am."**

**"Who are you" He stated the question in an even voice.**

**"You still didn't figure it out yet? I am someone you will wish you never came across."**

**Sesshomaru tensed, Tokijin crackling with raw power, waiting to be unleashed.**

**"I guess it wouldn't be fun sealing your fate without fulfilling your last wishes... I am Tsukuyomi, god of the moon."**

**He sniffed for any signs of deceit, finding none; Sesshomaru just merely widened his eyes a little at the deity's statement.**

**For a split second he found him attractive! Sesshomaru felt like killing something to release the anger that was building up slowly.**

**"What is it pup? Cat got your tongue?" the god started laughing.**

**Said pup, merely looked at the laughing god with barely contained disgust. Despite his questionable sexuality and bad sense of humor, he was a god after all and Sesshomaru decided it would be wiser not to anger the god further.**

**Finishing his laughing session, the god asked with a firm voice**

**"I answered your questions while my question remains without answer".**

**"What is your purpose here? I know that you were warned not to come here by your elders like all your ancestors before you. What is it that lured you here young lord?"**

**"I am searching a cure for mortality" he answered holding the god's cold blue gaze with his own fiery amber one.**

"**You are almost immortal. Why do you seek immortality?"**

**"It is not for me. I am not foolish enough to look for immortality when I am not far from it myself. I am merely looking for it for my human ward."**

**The deity decided to crack another bad joke. "When I sensed you and you're pack's approach I assumed that the human present was for later consumption."**

**Sesshomaru shot him an icy glare, and he seated himself back at the table.**

"**What is it that keeps you here?", the demon lord asked, trying to make small talk.**

**The glowing figure across the table ****flipped her hair over her shoulder with smugness that surpassed Sesshomaru's, sipped on the warm tea, and started her story.**

**"I was banished by Izanami and Izanagi" she trailed off, with a nostalgic tone in her voice.**

**A/N**

**A kotatsu is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.**


	2. Story behind the pretty face

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. So yes you guessed right. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>"I was banished by Izanami and Izanagi along with my other two siblings, Amaterasu and Susano in different realms so we would never meet again."<strong>

**She took a break from her speech, inhaling the scent of night.**

**"Susano and I were both in love with our sister, Amaterasu. She defied the Yin Yang philosophy, she herself being yin and yang without any need for a masculine presence to make her feel complete. She cared for us like a sister would. But neither I nor my brother wanted to understand that, and we kept pressuring her to accept our advances.**

**Of course, due to male pride, both of us spoke to no one about the affection harbored for our sister, and she was aware of that. That's why she never let me and my brother know that that we had similar feelings for her, and she never gave in to our pursuit. She could foresee the outcome of such a thing. She understood we would fight for her and a fight amongst each other was unacceptable, dishonorable and forbidden…"**

**Sesshomaru listened silently, not wanting to interrupt the god which was deep in thought, but he couldn't stop himself from interjecting.**

**"I have never heard of such a thing. Legends about gods and their lives are many but none of them even hints about what you have just said"**

**The pale woman was very calm now, as she was recalling her sad memories. She seemed to be a completely different person.**

**Her skin was still glowing but her eyes radiated extreme sadness.**

**"Tell me demon," she looked at him with sober thoughtfulness,"if your family had a shameful secret, would you let anyone know about it? And if they knew would you let them spread it? "**

**"No", was his answer.**

**"Well then, now you understand why only a few people know about this side of the gods. Only a privileged few know the truth behind the myths."**

**"If it is so shameful, why are you telling this to me? Are you not afraid i might spread it?", Sesshomaru tested the god.**

**Tsuyukomi just smiled meaningfully, and continued her story.**

"**Not long after each of us confessed our feelings to our sister, inevitably, our parents found out. Father was angry at us, but mother sympathized with us, and grieved for our unrequited love.**

**Father decided that we should fight and the winner should gain the affections of our sister. Amaterasu begged our father not to make us do it but my brother was eager to.**

**It was an unfair match. Susano was the god of tempest, death and the underworld. He was trained in battle with demons and souls that he needed to keep at bay. His very character was violent and aggressive.**

**I, on the other hand was young, tranquil god, trained in the art of beauty and poetry. Everyone knew the outcome before the battle even started.**

**As expected my brother won the battle. My defeat in the match was the victory over my sister's heart.**

**After the battle I did not cease my pursuit for her heart despite the fact that she was betrothed to my brother. I used to read her poetry, compliment her beauty and just talk to her when she was troubled by Susano. Not long after her marriage with him, she was truly unhappy. I was always there for her, comforting her, and she enjoyed my presence. Apparently, my brother treated her poorly and she was unhappy with him. Not to mention that she was disgusted by his smell of death and decay.**

**After a while she started reciprocating my feelings. At first she was reluctant about it but slowly she accepted me as her lover when my brother was gone to the underworld.**

**After all, he was most of the time gone there due to the constant deaths of humans and demons.**

**Our affair was quickly discovered by our brother.**

**He didn't react as I expected. I was bracing myself for death but instead he just left to the underworld and never came back. The moment of happiness was short, because when our parents found out, we found our doom.**

**As expected father was angry and he decided to exile us to different realms so we may never see each other again.**

**Susano was already in the underworld, guarding his domain with bloodlust and bitterness. He was merciless before but after the path that leads out of the underworld was closed by our parents, he became enraged. His usual dark aura became the darkest shade of black and his clear green eyes became tainted with red. His whole facial complex became darker; his once beautiful features became ugly with anger and hate.**

**Amaterasu was terrified and hid in a cave in the mortal realm but was tricked out of her hiding place and sealed into the sky. She accepted her punishment with dignity. She looked ethereal as usual. Her long fiery red hair was as beautiful as always, her outfit was always clean and neat. Her eyes were the mirror to her soul. The white eyes that were coloring a lovely cerulean hue on the outer rims of her irises were lacking the usual sparkle she used to have.**

**I was punished the harshest. Father considered me guilty for continuing to force my feelings on Amaterasu even after she was married. I was held responsible for the exile of my siblings and the grief of my mother. My parents took back the powers they initially laid on me.**

**I was sent to the mortal plane powerless, in the body of a woman version of my old self. Given a mortal body, yet immortal I could feel no pain no matter what came upon me. I could only be hurt by what I loved the most. The sun burned my skin when exposed. I was rendered immobile for the whole day, until the night came and the moonlight rejuvenated my body. Amaterasu tried descending on earth many times but after one time when my immortal limits were pushed too far due to our close proximity, she left with tears in her eyes and never visited me again.**

**During my stay on this miserable earth I was often abused by both humans and demons because of my beauty.**

**I could feel no physical pain so most of the damage was received by my dignity and pride.**

**Soon after all of us were exiled, my mother found her end. Father maddened with pain and sorrow went to the underworld to claim her back.**

**There, tormented by pain, suffering and loss she went mad and she killed her husband with her own hands.**

**The death of our parents released my previous abilities and restored my might, no longer being burned by the sun. Having a curse placed upon me by the very two entities that gave me life, made it impossible to rid myself of the female body.**

**So I decided to amuse myself for a change. I walked the territories and slaughtered every unsuspecting male that was trying his luck with me.**

**I killed many, and I took pleasure in the death of each one. Later it became boring so I just settled for a curse that would affect their potency. I figured out that death was too easy on them.**

**After my wrath was unleashed. My rage subsided and I looked for a place to call home. In the end I found this valley and claimed it as my own.**

**I was getting bored so I looked for companions that would entertain me. That's how the village came to be.**

**Many thought of it as easy pray. Bandits tried robbing it and demons tried devouring it. They all sealed their fate the moment they fell prey to their own lustful desires.**

**However, a new human village in such a remote place caught the eye of the lord of the lands.**

**I was visited one evening by the demon lord of these lands. I tried to allure him with my body, but he refused me. His character was righteous and I liked that about him. We talked only business. Having confessed to him my true identity, he offered for me to live here in exchange for his bloodline to be blessed and protected by the god of the moon, me.**

**Ever wondered why you have the blue crescent moon on your forehead?"**

**The mention of his grandsire perked his curiosity and confused him.**

"**My father ruled the lands before me, but he didn't have my mark."**

"**That's because you received the blessing from your mother's side." This was all new to Sesshomaru.**

"**Now that you heard everything you wanted to know, leave!", she commanded.**

**Sesshomaru complied with the not so subtle request. He had things to mull over. Turning on his heel and leaving without looking back, he missed the twisted smile spreading across Tsukuyomi's face.**

** xXx**

**The sun was beginning to lighten the prussian blue sky, and paint it with hues of gold and pink. ****The inu lord**** left the village deep in thought, and didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. That was an extremely rare occurrence for him. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that something is wrong. It was nagging the back of his head like a little voice trying to whisper him something he couldn't perceive. It was annoying the hell out of him.**

**As he got to the camp he informed Jaken that they must leave. "Meow" was all that was heard. He thought his superb hearing was playing tricks on him and tried again, "meow".**

**Sesshomaru was not the one to be shocked very often but now he was using every ounce of his self control not to freak out.**

**The former demon lord was brought back to reality as a wooden staff was swung his way.**

**` Jaken, you insolent fool. What do you think you are doing?`, he jumped out of the way of the two headed staff but again all that was heard was a very menacing hiss. Then he dodged another attack. This time the attacker was his ward, trying to catch him for some reason. She always used to jump and hug his knee, so he stayed put for her to latch herself on his person.**

**"Rin! Remove yourself from that beast at once! Sesshomaru-sama will flay me if you get injured!" Jaken's command fell to dead ears.**

**"Master Jaken, do you think Sesshomaru sama will let us keep him?"Rin asked, while rubbing her face in the thick white fur of the beast's foreleg, and clung to it for all she was worth.**

**Thoroughly confused, Sesshomaru shook the little pest off his person and walked to the nearby fell down giggling,followed him, and attempted to grab his wagging fluffy tail. Looking in a puddle that was kept still by some rocks in the river, like a den, he could clearly see his reflection. He was not happy. The reflection showed a massive white feline head, amber eyes with slit pupils, a wet pink nose and long white whiskers poking out of his snout.**

**He stood there looking in the rippling reflection as his brain was trying to understand how he didn't notice such a drastic change from happening while he was on his way back from the didn't feel any different than before. If not for the funny noises he was making and the furry body he could swear he was as normal as ever.**

**His usual way to solve his problems was rather simple. Just kill the annoying thing that dared to irk him. This time he actually had to reconsider.**

**He turned to Rin, which was now seated by his side, just to see a look of awe in her eyes and extreme adoration. Nothing different so far, she always looked at him with deep adoration and enthusiasm, but this time she had that look she always has when she gets her hands on something as she says "cute". He was uncomfortable with her ' oh god you are soo cute ' look on her face as she was staring at him. This Sesshomaru is NEVER cute!**

**The overgrown kitty growled at his ward and his retainer. He could smell Jaken's fear but the human child only beamed at him again! God did she even have a sense of danger? Why was she looking at him like that? Oh, he was pissed and he needed to leave the camp before he slaughtered Jaken.**

**Reentering the village, he noticed the humans were awake and were acting as if a huge white feline walking among them was something casual. Reaching the same house he visited the previous night, he entered the property.**

**Sesshomaru found the object of his torment in the garden, pulling the weeds out and humming. More than anything, he wanted to bite her head off and decorate her body with deep gashes, but if he just attacked head on, he would be no better than his bastard half brother.**

**So focused on picturing the woman's demise, he failed to notice a hand that came down and started petting his head. He caught himself purring and there was nothing he could do to stop his actions. He cursed his traitorous body for it.**

**"See? you do like being pet after all...", the white haired girl stated.**

**With all his might, he managed to pull away from the torturous action which was being inflicted on his person, and started growling at the human.**

**"Oh I see you don't really get my humor." This time the voice was feminine and milky. If not for the nocturnal encounter of the previous night, he would never doubt her femininity.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay here's the second chapter: D I hope it meets with your approval.**

**Oh yea... and before anyone thinks something funny about the incestuous love triangle between the siblings... In the myths, it was pretty common for your sister to be your wife also. I know it's kind of weird! Don't blame me! Blame wikipedia for giving me this information! :)**

**Actually not only in the myths... it was common for rich families to marry their cousins and other relatives to keep the fortune in the family. But I'm going off topic already: P**

**I'd like to know what you think about the story so far so pm's or reviews are welcome: D**


	3. Cats and hot springs

**Disclaimer: nop not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Tired of growling and being ignored, Sesshomaru decided to death glare the woman.<strong>

**Feeling the angry eyes burn holes in her back, from the intensity of the stare, the woman gave up." What? You didn't think I would just let u go did you?", she said putting up a cute pout.**

**The angry feline was staring at her, silently demanding for answers.**

"**C'mon you must admit that I was pretty lenient with you. I should have killed you for the disrespect you showed me." She said with a smile.**

**`_ I would rather be dead than trapped in this body_`, he thought.**

"**Yes but then where would the fun be? You should be grateful that I didn't put you in a human's body since you hate them so much."**

****Sesshomaru was surprised as he realized that she could hear his thoughts. However, he adapted quickly.****

**`_And you think being a lowly CAT demon is better than a human? Wait, actually it is_`. He thought absently,for a split second forgetting that his thoughts were not just his own at the moment.**

**"See? I'm not that bad as u thought" she said with a wide happy smile. Sesshomaru found the smile extremely disturbing.**

**"Well as a human you would be able to speak, and I don't want that of course." Tsuyukomi flashed another damn smile at the angry feline." You should be grateful I gave you a cute appearance." The fallen god approached Sesshomaru, hoping to pet his head again." Now don't be so shy. I only want to scratch you behind the ears." she whined, as he moved away from her touch.**

**Understanding that the woman won't be any help, or change her mind about his punishment, Sesshomaru walked away. He understood he will need to find help somewhere else. He would be rid of this body even if it killed him.**

** As he walked out of the garden, he could still hear the muffed laughter form the mentally instable woman… man or god …whatever it was... he was confused now.**

**Right after Sesshomaru left the property, he felt an incredible pressure on himself, and he face planted on the ground. He saw everything around him fade to black, as darkness overtook him.**

**He was already out, when the human woman came next to him, kneeled down by his side and started to pet his head.**

**" Now demon lord, you overstayed your welcome..."**

**The peaceful state Sesshomaru was in, was disrupted by an annoying feeling in the back of his head. Danger. He opened his golden eyes, taking in his surroundings. In the middle of a clearing, surrounded by forest from all sides, the demonic cat lifted his heavy head to look around and adjust his eyes to the strong light of the afternoon.**

**He was not surprised to find himself in a totally random place. He was aware that dealing with a twisted god couldn't be good.**

**The demon lord needed to make sure he was on safe ground first. By the smell, he could tell he was on his territory, the Western Lands.**

**He got quickly on his feet, looking for Rin and Jaken. Unable to find them, he started sniffing the air for what danger the surrounding forest might hide.**

**A mighty roar shook the very ground he was standing on. Anxiously looking for the source of the howl, his eyes were scanning the surrounding bushes.**

**A very big, angry demon boar broke through the trees in front of him.**

**Impressive silver tusks, were uprooting the trees making way for the imposing beast. Brown fur, stained with blood, was hosting countless worms which were feasting on the bore's flesh.**

**White eyes showed that he was blind. Squealing while dragging his rotten flesh across the forest, the bore sensed Sesshomaru at his hooves. The small feline fought the urge to stay and fight the restless creature. He made a run for it. Sesshomaru was no fool, and knew that he would not stand a chance in the pitiful condition that he was in.**

**The chase was on. Having a smaller form, the demon lord could easily slide between the trees, while the undead boar had to destroy the forest to advance. There was simply no other way to go through the thick forest. The undead creature was too big to go under the trees, and too small to jump over them.**

**With the feeling of wind tickling his fur, he leapt forward, again and again, enjoying the feeling. It has been so long since he felt like this. **

**The beast was large, but not **** had to think of something to rid himself of the undead foe.**

**Exiting the forest, he sniffed the air. Luckily, his senses were not affected by the body transformation.**

**The taiyoukai inhaled the air as he ran. He smelled a human village nearby, and then he felt a stench so familiar to him.**

** Inuyasha was known to help and protect humans.S****esshomaru quickly formulated a plan to use his brother.**

**The high pitched, terrifying squeal, behind Sesshomaru let him know that the boar was gaining distance. He needed to make it to the village where his half brother was located, so Inuyasha would kill the boar for him.**

**He would never rely on Inuyasha for anything, but right now, he just seemed to be the best option he had. He wanted to live… at least until he regained his previous form as a taiyoukai. He didn't want to die as a lowly cat. It was disgraceful.**

**Another roar and Sesshomaru was in the air. He could see droplets of crimson liquid leaking from his belly. He was impaled in one of the tusks, and thrown upwards.**

**"Inuyasha! That thing has two Shikon jewels in his snout!", a feminine voice screamed somewhere in the background.**

**"Feh. Thanks for brining the jewels to us asshole." Inuyasha shouted, as he was swinging his sword, poised to unleash the wind scar.**

**Even in his state, Sesshomaru could recognize the annoying, overzealous voice of his half brother.**

**Sesshomaru watched the group defeat the abomination. Apparently, the enraged demon was controlled by the Shikon jewels, explaining his undead state.**

**The demon slayer rode on a fire cat, throwing her huge boomerang, slashing through ****beast's ****head. Right after, came Inuyasha's wind scar. Having his massive head split into two, and limbs barely connecting with the main body, the demon still wouldn't go down.**

**Right after the attack, the group was stunned to see regrouping under the boar's skin, sewing its body together once more.**

**Sesshomaru let out a strangled cry of pain, as he tried to move away from the battlefield, not wishing to be accidentally cut to pieces by his brother's appetite for destruction. He was not used to his new body and its functions, hence the uncontrollable moan. Painting a red trail with his own blood, he looked back at the battle zone.**

**Inuyasha was unleashing wind scars, the monk was throwing sutras on its forehead, and the demon slayer was slashing through the demon with boomerang. Then, a sacred arrow pierced the boar's snout. It glowed a bright shade of pink and white before it was absorbed by the creature.**

**Now the disgusting creature had his blind eye on Kagome. Inuyasha leaped in front of the boar, and used Adamant barrage, hoping to distract him. The boar, thoroughly cut, was still regenerating, only slower. The worms where the sacred arrow and the sutras hit, were now gone, exposing the bone and the insides of the demon.**

**"Lady Kagome!" the monk shouted." Keep shooting arrows where the sacred jewels are! I'll follow your lead with sutras. If the shards fall from its head, I can use my wind tunnel"**

**A shy nod from the futuristic miko, and the arrows started raining." Inuyasha please act as a decoy" she pleaded. "Whatever, as long as I'll have the last hit".**

**As the sutras were flying the same direction as the sacred arrows, at the demon's snout, the terrifying creature let out a deafening squeal of pain.**

**That was it. Two extremely tainted shards fell to the ground. Right after that, the boar's body turned into a big pile of ****squirming ****worms.**

**Kagome fought the urge to throw up. Under no circumstances she was going to stick her hand in the pile of worms to retrieve the sacred shards.**

**"What's wrong Kagome? Afraid of a few worms?", Inuyasha teased with a smirk on his face, as he grabbed a handful of squirming, white worms, and started walking towards Kagome.**

**Kagome's face turned a strange shade of green, and threw up right on her shoes. Inuyasha's smirk turned into a full fledged laughter, still holding the disgusting worms.**

**After having shown to the world the contents of her stomach, Kagome wiped her lips with the back of her palm, and whispered under her breath the forbidden word.**

**In that moment, Inuyasha wished he didn't have such good hearing. After Kagome said the word, without delay, the half demon took his rightful place on the battered ground. With his face in the dirt, Inuyasha felt multiple pairs of eyes burning in his back. Apparently no one else found the prank funny.**

**Somewhere away from the bubbly group, in spite of his pain, Sesshomaru found the view amusing. His half brother subdued by a very angry human girl, was a sight which he would engrave in his memory.**

**The angry miko wanted to repeat the command a few more times, but she needed to convince the hanyou to withdraw the shards from the disgusting pile since hey... he had no problem sticking his hands in the worms. So there shouldn't be any reason for him to refuse.**

**"No! You do it yourself!" Inuyasha answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Twitching his ears, he eavesdropped on the whispered conversation between Sango and Miroku.**

**"Hey stop talking about me you jerks! You know I can hear you!" Inuyasha defended.**

**Sango gave him a cold look. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha, and dragged him for a ****private ****conversation to explain him the ways of a woman's heart.**

**They would be back fast, and both girls knew it. Inuyasha couldn't stand long the perverted lectures about women, which he was always receiving from the lecherous monk.**

**Kagome looked through her gigantic overcrowded bag for a pair of gloves. Success was hers. She didn't have any gloves, but she found a plastic bag, in which she covered her hand, and felt for the Shikon jewels.**

**The sun was already setting, and the group searched for a water source to make camp. They just couldn't reenter the village as dirty as they were. They would get dirty looks from everyone.**

**As if the people here are the ones to speak about personal hygiene `, Kagome thought with amusement.**

**They looked for a nearby river or hot spring and made camp nearby.**

**Meanwhile, not so far away from the group, a very irritated demon lord was looking for the same thing. He would never lower himself to actually lick his fur clean. Lick his wound, yes, since his saliva would heal faster the wound. He would find a hot spring to bathe, and that was final.**

**Sesshomaru found what he desired, and entered the hot spring. It was pretty deep for his stature now, but he found himself a rock where to sit, and keep his head out of the steaming water.**

**He tried to meditate, to soothe his anger, irritation and other negative feelings going through him now.**

**Remembering how he got himself in this pitiful situation, he replayed in his mind every moment he spent in that cursed village. Trying to understand what made the god angry; he could find no fault in himself. **

**Then he recalled the moment when he attempted to snap the woman's neck. She warned him that he would pay for the blasphemy. Back then he didn't pay attention to the threat. He would always receive empty threats and he considered it as such, coming from what seemed to be a human woman.**

**Then it all made sense. He was going to be punished and the god was just indecisive about his punishment. That is why he was invited over a cup of tea. It was only to buy herself time to think. He was actually certain that he took on the catty appearance right after he sat up to leave. That explains the evil grins the fallen god was showing off.**

**His train of thought was interrupted by two vaguely familiar female voices approaching the hot spring.**

**"Come on Sango. Are you sure you wouldn't want Miroku to keep you company in the hot spring instead of me?" Kagome was teasing her best was turning a deep shade of red.**

**"Stop it Kagome. You know how he never passes a chance to feel up the girls we encounter. Not to mention he didn't ask me to have his baby… Out of all the girls I'm the only one he didn't ask that." Kagome eyed her best friend with a failed attempt not to giggle.**

**"Aww… you want to have his baby." The miko was pushing her luck this time.**

**In return, Kagome only got a mild glare from her friend.**

**"I'm sorry Sango. I was only joking. I didn't realize you have serious feelings for the pervert."**

**The demon slayer only gave her a nod, still red as a beetroot. The girls entered the clearing of the hot spring.**

**Sesshomaru watched the two females with growing irritation. Normally, his presence would be felt from afar, but now, they didn't sense him as he was so close to them. They didn't even notice him in the water.**

**As the two unsuspecting females started to undress, it was the last drop.**

**Sesshomaru started growling low, not wishing to be slain by the human girl named Sango. He saw her in battle and she seemed pretty fierce for a human.**

**Both girls startled. Sango instantly stiffened, placing a hand on her boomerang, and Kagome threw her hands on herself, covering her naked torso.**

**Looking around quickly, the girls couldn't pinpoint the direction of the growl. They Checked the forest, but not the water. Annoyed, the demon lord hissed at them, rippling the water.**

**Both humans snapped their heads at him instantly. He was pleased to finally catch their eye. The slayer, as suspected made a move to launch her boomerang. He immediately jumped out of the water, white fur sticking to his body.**

**In battle stance, the slayer and the cat demon were ready to launch at each other's throats, only to be interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter.**

**Kagome, now fully dressed, was laughing violently pointing at the overgrown cat.**

**Oblivious to the fact that he was the cause of the sudden manifestation of mirth, Sesshomaru growled again, making the girl laugh even harder.**

**"Kagome what are you laughing at?" Sango asked, confusion painted all over her face.**

**" t-The cat… oh my god!", Kagome was trying hard to overcome her laughing fit" The- This looks like one of those videos on the internet with wet angry cats…" Kagome convulsed with laughter.**

**The demon slayer, now affected by her friend's infectious laugh, started chuckling, finally noticing how funny the demon cat looked like when hissing at them. It was impossible to take the challenge seriously now. The demon cat was just too cute. The huge white fluffy head with the pink nose and evil eyes glaring at them… wait, the evil glares were not cute ...**

**Thoroughly confused, Sesshomaru moved back to his spot in the hot water. He was getting slightly cold, and his would was bothering him a little. He felt his pain subside under the warm water.**

**He decided that ignoring them would be the best. They would surely leave, seeing as the hot spring already had one occupant.**

**He couldn't be more wrong.**

**"Sango, I saw the demon before", Kagome said with a worried look on her face. "The boar from today was chasing this fuzzy guy here. I'm happy to see that he's better", she smiled.**

**"Kagome-chan, that is a full fledged cat demon. I've seen only a few before, because they are very withdrawn as a species."**

**"What about Kirara? Isn't she a cat demon also?" the girl asked hopefully.**

**"Yes she is. But she lived with humans. She was domesticated."**

"**It probably tries to ignore us. It is quite strange. I have never seen before a demon that bathes. God, even Inuyasha barely bathes, and he is half human...", Kagome thought out loud.**

**Sango chuckled.**

**Kagome jumped out of her clothes, in her bathing suit, and dived in the hot spring. Her friend was reluctant to bathe now. It just seemed wrong. The basin was large enough but she just couldn't bathe wile there was a damned cat demon in the water.**

**"Kagome I won't get in the water with the cat." Sango sat on the bank of the hot spring, with a hand on her boomerang, watching friend enjoy the water.**

**Said cat, was only getting angrier, when he came here intending to calm down. He couldn't help but feel almost offended. Usually females would kill to get in a hot spring with him and now a human wouldn't get in just because he was there.**

**He had enough. He didn't want to put up with the annoying females so he decided to be the smart one, and leave first. Actually they looked like they had no intention to leave pretty soon.**

**He stood up from his rock, swam to the shore, passed the seated human and then he just had a brilliant idea.**

**Instead of walking further to shake the water off his fur, he just did it next to the slayer. Yes. He was pleased.**

**Now soaked in her clothes, Sango let out an annoyed squeal. Kagome swore she saw a glint of mischief in the cat demon's eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Finally Kagome meets Sesshomaru, even though she's quite unaware of it yet muahahaha *evil smile***

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it.**

**I can accept critiques but not flames: D**


	4. Mewing at the wrong tree

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Hope its enjoyable XD**

* * *

><p><strong>After properly bathing, well more like half-way soaking session, since sitting on a rock in a hot spring can't be called bathing, Sesshomaru set course for the location of the only creature that might actually posses the knowledge to help him.<strong>

**Despite his poor appearance, looking cute, which he hated guts, he was not in a foul mood. Having previously eaten a couple of unsuspecting bunnies, and his would fully healed, he was ready to get to business and find a way to rid himself of the cat-like appearance.**

**Traveling for a couple of days already, Sesshomaru finally found what he was looking for.**

**If anyone would have answers, that would be the ancient demon tree, Bokusenou.**

**The taiyoukai entered a deep forest which smelled so familiar. The first time, he was brought here by his father, when he was still young.**

**He knew that hidden among the arbores surrounding him, laid dormant his old mentor. Having thick white fur, he felt himself breath at ease in the coolness of shadows. The burning afternoon sun could not get through the thick foliage. Sesshomaru cursed his fur for being thick, and his body for being weak, because he was now affected by the weather.**

**Having reached his destination, the demon lord stopped in front of a tree, and roared, calling for the demon tree to awaken.**

**Slowly, the bark of the tree started shifting and twisting, until an ugly, wrinkled face appeared on the trunk of the old tree.**

**The ancient demon looked at the creature in front of him curiously. The creature in question, would only stare at him, waiting for Bokusenou to understand who he was.**

**Yea, speaking of sky-high expectations. Sesshomaru's were not modest at all.**

**"Ah", the ancient demon exclaimed.**

**"Young one, why did you awaken me? I do not serve the feline blood." With that being said, the features which resembled a face started fading away, leaving behind a neat surface.**

**Sesshomaru did not like being flicked off, and he always got what he wants.**

**He let out a frightening roar, stirring the tree demon awake again.**

**Pretty annoyed to be awaken twice, Bokusenou, showed his face once more. Sadly, he did not posses the keen sense of smell, as the inu lords he served under, so he couldn't actually sniff the persistent creature.**

**Looking at neko youkai in front of him, he started analyzing the cat's psychical features, hoping for a clue. He scanned the white demonic figure from head to tail. Having observed the body, the old youkai moved to the head. That's when the tree youkai's eyes locked with Sesshomaru's.**

**Then and there, the two demons seemed to have a staring contest.**

**Breaking from the cat's cold gaze, the tree youkai had a hunch about the mysterious demon in front of him.**

**Bokusenou lived a ridiculously long life, and came across many creatures. He could name only a few individuals to give him the chills like fuzzy creature in front of him.**

**Most of the suspects being dead for a few centuries already, if not thousands of years, only one option was left. **

**Sesshomaru, the only demon still in the realm of living, which could make him feel uncomfortable. He would get goose pumps if he actually had skin.**

**The ancient contemplated in silence the possibilities. The word "foolish" did not fit in the description of the young lord.**

**Yet, here he was, in front of him, as what appeared to be a flawless white neko youkai. The mark of his heritage from his brow was gone, and it would be impossible to recognize him.**

**Well, Bokusenou knew the present demon lord since he was a mere pup, and was familiar with his trademark intimidating glares. Even back then, the tree youkai was uneasy around him.**

**Even if the ancient youkai would never admit it, he was slightly scared of the young inu lord since the first day he laid eyes on him. The wise demon was able to see beyond the disguise of a youthful face, and look at the deadly predator hidden under the childish form.**

**After the death of the Great Dog General, Bokusenou did best of his abilities to guide the confused heir on the right path.**

**The newly declared lord had the behavior of a very serious teenager. Murderous teenager. Rebelling against anyone that dared to tell him what to do, and sulking over his father's taste for humans. Adopting the "nobody will ever understand my torment" attitude, he started hating humans with searing passion. He never liked anything or anyone in the first place, but humans were occupying a pretty high rank in his "things to slaughter with every occasion "list.**

**Unleashing his whip of light, and letting the poison pour from his claws, everyone was pretty much terrified to speak to him, not to mention talk back at him.**

**Even his mother, the Lady of the Western territories, could do nothing more than talk to deaf ears. She could scold him but under no circumstances make him change his mind about anything in particular. Not that she tried very often… she herself, was exhibiting the undiluted essence of smugness, aloofness and apathy. Anyone is still wondering where did Sesshomaru get his qualities from?**

**"Sesshomaru?" the old demon asked.**

**Twitching his ears slightly at the sound of his name, the demon lord gave a short nod.**

"**How did this happen?" With a straight face, the ancient demon was waiting for an answer.**

**Damn! Did Bokusenou just have a moment of stupidity?**

**` If I could speak does the fool think I would lower myself to growl and roar at him?` Sesshomaru was pending whether to glare at him so fiercely until the bark ignited, or growl until Bokusenou got the message.****The demon lord decided on both.**

**Having enough growls and glares, the demon tree finally got the message.**

**"You can't speak now can you?"**

**The taiyoukai wanted to roll his eyes, but resisted to urge to do so.**

**"Have you been killed and reincarnated?" Bokusenou guessed. Reincarnation in such a short time would be close to impossible but the demon tree took in consideration who he was dealing with. If Sesshomaru would actually go to the underworld, he would probably enslave it or drive it insane. Susano would probably reincarnate the stoic demon lord as fast as possible only to be rid of him faster.**

**The idea of him falling in battle was ridiculous. Sesshomaru shook his head lightly.**

**Unfortunately, this is how he had to do it. Wait until the damn tree guessed it right. Sesshomaru only hoped that Bokusenou knew about the existence of the fallen god living on his territory.**

**"Is this the work of a mystic that cursed you and exchanged your body with a neko youkai's?" That was pretty much a possibility, since the demon tree knew how the taiyoukai did not hesitate to spill blood. It would be only a matter of time until he caused so much suffering to a poor being, which cursed him with his last breath.**

**Another negative shake of the head, told him that he did not get it right.**

**"Were you forcefully shape shifted?"**

**Sesshomaru did now know where he stood. Really. He was not shape shifted, since he had four legs, not three, and shape shifting means you transform your body into something else but you retain your old "qualities", like having only one hand.**

**Exchanging bodies was also possible, but not really. He possessed his usual sense of smell, his sight and his reflexes, that's why he did not feel any different when he returned from the village in cat form. But then again, he had another scent.**

**The demon lord was confused. Could he be a bit of both? But how?**

**Sesshomaru was aware that he dealt with a mentally instable god. Nothing that happened had any logic.**

**The demon tree sprouted a few other theories, none of them correct, and Sesshomaru was growing impatient. Really, how hard was it to guess that a god has cursed him? Obviously, pretty hard.**

"**Did you anger the gods with your behavior Sesshomaru?"**

**We have a winner! Finally! A bloody god has cursed him!**

**A quick nod and Bokusenou got his answer.**

**Overconfident as usual, Sesshomaru was calmly waiting for the tree youkai to tell him how to get out of this mess.**

**However, the old adviser had other ideas. Not that he knew how to remove a god's curse, except to beg and grovel till your knees are soar, and your voice is hoarse from whining and pleading.**

**Bokusenou considered that Sesshomaru needed to have his ego trimmed a little, and see exactly where he stood. Alone.**

**Not that the old tree was to one to hold grudges, he just did not like the demon lord's behavior, and now he had the golden opportunity to teach him a lesson.**

**Bokusenou did not even bother to ask which god has cursed him. He was not even going to try to solve this somehow. He found that he liked the killing perfection now better. Unable to viciously murder pretty much anything that breaths.**

**The wise demon was sure that the boy would get through it one way or another.**

**"Sesshomaru," yes, that got the demon lord's attention. "I have no idea how to help you." the demon tree quickly finished the sentence and made his exit, leaving the trunk of the tree neat where his face was.**

**The stoic lord could be shocked or angry, but he wasn't. He was arrogant, but not ignorant. Somewhere within, he knew from the beginning that the chance to get any help from Bokusenou was almost none existent.**

**The big cat growled low, in displeasure. As much as he was trying not to delude himself, he was hoping that he would get at least a hint how to undo the curse.**

**A strong gust of wind ruffled his snow-white fur, and a presence materialized in front of him.**

**"Took him long enough to guess" A very pale, yet painfully familiar figure spoke to him.**

**This time, the fallen god looked more formal. She was wearing a long, black, silk kimono, with golden leaves sprinkled on the garment, from mid thigh till the ground. A golden obi, decorated with silver thread, was holding the outfit in place, outlining a pretty narrow waste. Dark clothing contrasted beautifully with the paleness of the skin, and the whiteness of her hair. The banished god was the epitome of godlike beauty.**

**Sesshomaru was absolutely sure that the deity came to just rub his failure in the face. Great. First he was cursed, and now he was stalked, by the same mentally deranged divinity. Things were really looking up for the dog demon...**

**xXx**

**"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" A very familiar shout was heard in the peaceful afternoon, followed by a violent thud, and a muffed curse.**

**"Come on Inuyasha I need to go home! I'll be gone for only a few days! I need to catch up with school…" she said pleadingly.**

**Fighting the effect of the enchanted beads with all his might, the hanyou managed to stand up, and did not hesitate to make himself heard; by the whole village that is.**

**"NO YOU DON'T! Shard hunting and killing Naraku is more important than your stupid tests and school! You're a woman … why the hell would you need school anyway?" He did not see it coming, but the half demon was about to find out exactly what sexism is.**

**Kagome's right eye twitched. The girl straightened her back, lifted her chin, and closed in on the source of her irritation." Oh gee Inuyasha, I don't know why I need school, maybe so I can spell words like "SIT" or maybe write stuff like S-I-T!" Two loud thuds met the girl's ears. Silently pleased, the girl continued with fake cheerfulness. "Silly me Inuyasha, I wont go home. I'll SIT here next to you. So tell me Inuyasha-kun, would you like for us to SIT together? "She asked with a sweet voice.**

**The victim knew that it was never over soon when she was calling him "Inuyasha-kun" in that fake sweet manner. He apparently said something very wrong to offend the girl.**

**The futuristic girl was enjoying her verbal rampage. She was tired and had blisters on her feet because of the insane pace that the hanyou would impose and now she remembered it all."Oh! I know!" she said with a happy smile. "Won't it be romantic? We could SIT side by side and watch together how the grass grows." Sarcasm was heavy in her voice.**

**Not even getting the sarcasm, all that Inuyasha could hear was the damn cursed word. More like feel the word. Every time she was saying it, he was digging in the battered road deeper and deeper. She was getting angrier with each passing moment.**

**"Maybe you don't want to SIT with me. Would you like for us to go SIT in Kaede's hut and eat? SIT and eat here maybe?; SIT there?; SIT where? SIT …" Yep, Kagome was loosing it...**

**"Wroome" was the muffed moan that interrupted the girl's rhythm.**

"**Excuse me Inuyasha, I did not hear you. Where did you say I should I SIT?" Another thud was heard from the depths of the hanyou-shaped crater.**

**"I think he said 'home', Kagome" a squeaky voice came from her shoulder. Shippou was licking a big lollipop and watched with interest as his half demon friend was getting deeper in the ground with each subduing word.**

**The fact that they were half way on the road which lead to Inuyasha's Forest, did not stop the loud pair to be heard clearly in the whole village. Sango and Miroku were wise enough, and did not approach the squabbling lovebirds. It was already a habit. Whenever Kagome would want to go home, Inuyasha would be a bitch about it. The one who said that you can't teach an old dog new tricks, probably meant dog demons also.**

**Shippou and Kirara were sent with the white flag to prevent the hanyou from being subdued to death. Kagome always had a soft spot for cute, little, fluffy things.**

**"Well Inuyasha, since you insist I should go home, I guess I should take up on your advice", Kagome said with another fake smile, as she walked away from the fuming half demon.**

**A few mumbled curses could be heard from behind, but the girl did not care.**

**'That "SIT" overdose should keep Inuyasha sulking for a few days.', Kagome thought. She could catch up with school without worrying that the impatient hanyou might come and snatch her up from school, or protect her from something evil , otherwise known as technology, and start growling out of the blue.**

**Waving Shippou and Kirara goodbye, she slips off the rim of the well and dives into the swirling familiar blue light, as she crosses through time.**

**Returning to the crime scene, Shippou tried to placate the situation." Don't worry Inuyasha," the kit put his tiny paw on the hanyou's head, patting it "she will bring more ninja food and candy when she comes back. It's really not all that bad".**

**xXx**

'**We have an agreement.'**

**Pleased that the demon lord accepted his preposition, Tsukuyomi vanished in thin air, leaving behind a taiyoukai with contradicting feelings.**

**Sesshomaru was pleased that he knew what to do now in order to have the curse removed, but he was not thrilled with what exactly he had to do.**

**On the other hand, he was irked to no end that he did not have much choice in this arrangement. He was outmatched, and he knew it. It was either swallow up the pride, or devour bunnies and hide in the shadows for the rest of his life. As much as he loved eating rabbits, and other small animals, he decided on the first option.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay first of all, a big omgthnxurawsome to my friend,<strong>**catrocious****, for inspiring me : D**

**Anyone who can guess what Sesshy and Tsukuyomi agreed on, gets a virtual cookie: D**

**Hope it was enjoyable.**

**If you notice something off, which does not make sense don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I appreciate constructive criticism: D**

**No flaming though, I don't think that my poor writer's self-esteem can take it. I might just cry lol! jk: D**

**Oh yes, and please Review! Press the button below and tell me what you think about the story so far: D**


	5. Stalking your miko

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>After being done with her affairs in the future, Kagome struggles to lift her heavy backpack from the floor.<strong>

**Trying not to loose her balance, she walks to the well house and throws herself in the well, blue light caressing her skin, as she cut through time.**

**"Inuyasha!", she shouted from the bottom of the well.**

**Silence met her ears. Cursing lightly, Kagome used all her might to throw the monstrous backpack over the well's rim. As expected, she was not strong enough to throw it that high, and gravity was working against her. The backpack fell back inside the well, and having little space, she could do nothing to avoid the impending pain.**

**Kagome whined, as she tried to crawl out from under the heavy bag.**

**After pulling herself up and dusting herself off, she stood up, deciding to leave the cursed bag behind. She headed to the village to collect Inuyasha help her pull it up. Most of the bag was filled with his ramen, so it was natural that he should carry it.**

**Finally reaching the top, she put her arm over the well's ****rim ****, pulling the rest of her body up.**

**When she finally touched surface, Kagome was startled to see the same demon waiting by the well. ****It was the third time she saw the big white cat, and that made her a little suspicious. However, she did not feel any evil coming form him so she decided to mind her own business and get Inuyasha.**

**Walking away, she heard steps behind her and felt eyes burning in her back. She stopped and turned around. The big cat stopped also, and sat patiently.**

**Golden eyes with vertical pupils,were looking at her with annoyance, and mild murderous intent.**

**Kagome took another two steps and stopped. The cat in question did the same. Always keeping a distance of a few meters between them.**

**Kagome went a few steps backwards. The cat distanced itself from her, again keeping a fair gap between them.**

**Kagome giggled and started running as fast as her human legs were allowing her to. Looking over her shoulder, the demon was following, then, he abruptly stopped. Not understanding why, Kagome looked in front, only to catch a glimpse of red, before crashing into something hard. Falling on her rear in a most ungraceful manner, she mumbled an apology.**

**"You come back late, having a lowly demon tailing you and you LAUGH? What the hell is wrong with you? I know you're so much weaker than…" He did not get a chance to finish his phrase when a "SIT" made its way to the hanyou's sensitive ears.**

**"You were going to say that I'm so much weaker than Kikyo weren't you?Guess what Inuyasha, I haven't seen Kikyo making you eat dirt with a single word!" Kagome's mood changed drastically, was angry now.**

**"Keh. Kikyo would never do that to me" the hanyou defended his dead lover.**

**"You are perfectly right! She wouldn't bother to SIT you! She would simply seal you to a tree! Be grateful I'm not her otherwise a forest would not be enough for how many times I'd pin you to trees."**

**Doing some breathing exercises she saw on TV for pregnant women, Kagome tried to calm down. `_Not pregnant alright, but I've been way too angry lately_. ` She thought, trying to cheer herself up.**

**"You'd better go to the well and pick up my backpack if you want your precious ramen!"**

**Completely ignoring the angry girl, Inuyasha was growling at the demon who was silently watching the show with a bored expression. Sesshomaru couldn't care less about his half brother, but he couldn't help notice that the human girl seemed to be Inuyasha's kryptonite and strength in the same time.**

**When fighting against him, his bastard brother would get on frenzy each time he would attempt at the girl's life. Now, he was eating dirt and getting yelled at from the same girl that he was so fiercely protecting in battle.**

**`_Ungrateful bitch_`, Sesshomaru thought as he moved his gaze on the black haired figure. Such a slip of a girl should grovel at the feet of his half brother for the protection he was giving her. Not that he was on Inuyasha's side; he only hated defying bitches that don't know their place.**

**Sesshomaru started to growl lowly in utter disgust.**

**Inuyasha, of course he took the growl as a personal insult, jumped on his feet, and flexed his claws at the white cat.**

**As if they timed their arrival, the tension was broken by the cheerful voices of Sango and Miroku.**

**"Welcome back!", they said in the same time.**

**Kagome ran to her best friend to hug her, and the cat followed in a calm manner, as if there was no annoyed Inuyasha growling at him.**

**Pissed to be ignored, Inuyasha snapped. The half demon was going for the kill. Sesshomaru dodged, still not used to his new pitiful form, he barely escaped his brother's claws.**

**"Inuyasha what are you doing?" The hanyou couldn't believe his ears. She was picking on him for protecting her. Pointing a finger at the cat demon, he wanted to say something mean but quickly dismissed the thought. "Kagome what the fuck is with this demon following you?"**

**"How should I know Inuyasha?" **

**"Then why the hell do you defend it?"**

**"You know…" Sango intervened;" we kind of saw the demon before a while ago" Relived a little that her friend gave a hand, the Kagome continued.**

**"Yes we bathed with him in the hot springs" Kagome slapped her forehead. "Wait! NO... that came out wrong."**

**It was too late already. Inuyasha's ****jaw dropped, ****giving her a disbelieving look. Before he was able to say something, the monk beat him to it. "My dear Sango, I didn't know your tastes were so exotic". Red as a beetroot, the demon slayer hit the monk's head with her fist before he had a chance to grope her backside.**

**Inuyasha still obviously stunned, was trying to select his words carefully. Not to give the distressed girl a reason to SIT him some more.**

"**So as a revenge for me seeing Kikyo, you just go and bathe with random demons in hot springs?" Epic fail.**

**The girls were looking at him with angry eyes. Quickly looking for a way out, Inuyasha decided to drop the subject for now.**

**"You know what? I don't care with whom you guys bathe with I'll just go and grab the backpack Kagome failed to bring from the well." Turning his back on the embarrassed and angry girls, Inuyasha took a majestic leap in the air, before he was forced to crash down, face forward in the ground. He cursed his necklace once more.**

**Satisfied with the punishment that both males received, the girls continued walking to Kaede's village.**

**"Kagome, why is the demon following you?" Sango asked her best friend.**

**"Don't know Sango-chan, when I came back, he was waiting by the well. It's strange. Do you think that this means he accepted to be my cat?"**

"**Kagome-chan, demons just don't suddenly accept your friend request and start tailing you." As much as Kagome hated it, Sango was right, and she knew it.**

**Strolling in the village with an unknown demonic figure following behind, the two girls got a lot of questioning looks.**

**Finally reaching Kaede's hut, a rain of acorns flew from atop the roof in the direction of the demonic stalker. Dodging easily, Sesshomaru was keeping himself in check. Any sign of aggression would cause the group to attack him, and he needed to stay close to achieve his goal. His previous meeting with the two human females was granting him some sort of trust from the futuristic airhead.**

**"Don't worry Kagome I can defeat that weak demon that is following you!" said the kitsune while puffing his chest. **

**Sesshomaru couldn't help it and he snorted. Really, he was going to gag if he had to witness any more of this. He had ants in the pants and nothing could sweeten him up. When he was pissed he had to make everyone suffer.**

**"Hey that was rude!" Kagome chided the disrespectful demon. `_Really? Had I not been in this shape and you would be dead you ignorant girl_. ` Sesshomaru was angry that the damn human dared scold him.**

**"So where's my candy?" the little fox asked with a grin. Both girls started to giggle as they entered the hut.**

**"Your candy is coming right up with Inuyasha… that is if he will stop sulking anytime soon" All three burst into laughter.**

**Night was already upon them. Everybody was eating their ramen silently in the overcrowded hut around the fire.**

**"Hey wench where are you going with my ramen?" asked Inuyasha, with his mouth full, a noodle escaping at the corner of his mouth, going down till his chin.**

**His display of lack of manners made Kagome wonder why she loved him. `_Leave it to Cupid to find yourself inexplicably in love with a guy that cheats on you with your past life, uses you for shard detecting and eats ramen with the manners of a pig_`, she smiled at Inuyasha, having a sad glow in her eyes.**

**Inuyasha was caught off guard by the sudden sadness in her eyes and gulped nervously.**

**"There's a noodle on your face, baka...", Kagome suddenly started giggling as Sango and Miroku leaned to stare at the hanyou's face. Shippou was way too caught up with his food to bother looking, and Kaede was much to wise and mature to lower herself to snicker at a noodle on the face.**

**Wiping his face with the back oh his hand, he asked the question again.**

**"I'm going to feed Fluffy-kun some ramen also. I feel bad for him"**

**Standing up, Inuyasha threw his hands in the air in disbelief "Are you CRAZY? He's not your pet! And if he gets hungry he will be forced to stop stalking you and go hunt something! Feeding him will only encourage him to stay around! Damn it Kagome, he creeps me out! There's something about that demon I don't like. My senses tellin' me so!"**

**As he finished his tirade, he only got angrier since the girl he was screaming at, was long gone from the hut. He decided not to go after her since the others were already looking at him with barely contained amusement.**

**"Hey Fluffy-kun!" she greeted the silent demon cat who was looking at her from under a tree near the hut.**

**`FLUFFY-KUN? Wench you will die by my claws.` Totally oblivious to the demon's murderous intent, Kagome put the bowl of ramen in front of him and smiled warmly at him.**

**As he sniffed the steaming bowl in front of him, she pushed her luck trying to pet the massive head of the demon in front of her. That white fluffy fur was just BEGGING for her to ruffle it.**

**Reflexes kicking in, she withdrew her hand just in time before powerful jaws bit the air in the spot where her hands was. Standing up on his four paws, he was taller than her seated form. **

**His nose right above the crown of her head, he was growling low.**

**Kagome froze, her breath was caught in her throat, looking at the spot where the big cat was laying. She didn't register when he got up and even less when the sudden growling began.**

**Looking up, into very angry amber eyes, she managed to utter a mumbled apology. "um… I'm sorry... I dint mean anything bad… I only wanted to pet your head… your fur is so nice and shiny… and cute..."**

**`Cute? ` What she thought it was a compliment only enraged the demon more.**

**Picking up on her distress, Shippou and Inuyasha came out of the hut in a rush.**

**"Told ya so, but ya wouldn't listen" Inuyasha spat, as he drew his father's fang.**

**The rest of the party came out after the two's dramatic exit. All eyes were on the demonic cat and Kagome.**

**His plan of staying on the group's good side failed the moment his temper got the best out of him. Weighing his chances, Sesshomaru decided he couldn't do this after all. He just couldn't keep himself from killing her or any from the group if he was near them. Their humanity pissed the hell out of him, and they way they were all acting like a big happy family only made him angrier. What annoyed the demon lord most of all, was his bastard brother. Taking no pride in his demonic heritage, he was letting a mere girl wipe her feet with him. He just couldn't comprehend what was so special about the damned girl. She had a temper from hell, a nuisance in battles, and not even so good looking.**

**Looking at the girl in front of him, he growled one last time at her then removed himself from their dangerously close proximity.**

**If there was something that demon cats were good at, that was blending in the shadows and escaping immediate danger. Stealth was their specialty as a race, and Sesshomaru was just learning about his new found abilities.**

**With a grace that surpassed his inu youkai form, he slithered away from the agitated group.**

**As he tried chasing the runaway cat, Inuyasha was stopped in his tracks by the miko's pleading voice." Don't Inuyasha, please…"**

**Before the half demon could explode again, Miroku decided that he should give her a chance to clarify the situation before it was misunderstood.**

**"Lady Kagome, did the demon not threaten your life?"**

**Kagome lightly shook her head in denial. "Miroku, I believe if he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it before you guys came. It's my fault, I provoked him. I reached for his head to pet him without thinking. He probably misunderstood my intention to and got defensive."**

**Huge, moist green eyes were staring at her face. "But Kagome, we could smell your fear from inside. You were scared…" said Shippou.**

**While the large group was trying to keep calm and keep it low not to wake the villagers, the half demon had no such concerns.**

**"First you go and bathe with random demons, then they stalk you, and you go thinking to feed them ramen and pet them! Kagome what the fuck?" Everyone stared at the girl in silence. She knew that they were thinking something similar, they just had better manners.**

**"And now when I try to mince it you defend it! The second time already!" **

**"Because it was MY fault!", Kagome was close to tears.**

**"I'm happy you are okay Kagome." The slayer whispered, as she pulled her friend in a bone-crushing bear hug.**

**The lecher did not miss the chance to grope as he generously offered to have a group hug. Two palm prints, one on each cheek form both of the girls, on his grinning face lit the mood once more.**

**Kagome was feeling somewhat guilty for the commotion she has caused. She couldn't explain herself why she felt like petting the damn beast.**

**She called Kirara, pulled her on her lap and started torturing the small feline by petting her small frame, and the little cat purred loudly.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere not too far away, a certain demon lord was being tortured by his own stalker.**

**"I did not think that failing was possible for you, young inu lord… well if you keep it this way… I might as well permanently change it to neko lord." The fallen divinity teased. Tsuyukomi watched the almost full moon with longing and lucidity.**

**`_I did not fail. Our agreement was that I ensure that the miko survives long enough to purify the completed Shikon Jewel_. `, the demon lord thought, aware that Tsukuyomi was eavesdropping on his mind.**

**"Very true, explain yourself to me then", the god required.**

**Sesshomaru was really annoyed now. He did not explain himself to anyone.**

**_`My plan is in no need to be elaborated, I will keep my eyes on the miko so that she will be alive enough to purify the wretched trinket that you lust for, and then she will die by my hand_.`**

**He then recalled the times when she called him "cute" and that demeaning name "Fluffy-kun." Not to mention she treated him like a lowly pet. He hated her because he could not end her pathetic excuse of a life, and on top of that, he had to make sure she breathes long enough so she can purify the jewel of four souls, otherwise bye-bye title of "Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru"**

**`_Why are you in need of such a corrupted source of power?_ ` The demon lord couldn't help but ask.**

**"Well I believe I do not need to elaborate to you." A chuckle passed her peachy lips.**

**Sesshomaru noticed that this time the annoying fallen god seemed almost without a hint of madness.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Sesshy finally meets Kagome but at the moment hates her guts.**


	6. Insight

**Hello! I'm back! :D**

**Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>He was so bored that he could kill for a chance to kick Jaken at least once. Sesshomaru often wondered how his little party was doing. Jaken was surely having a hard time taming the wild child.<strong>

**Concealed in the bushes, a little tired of playing hide and seek with his half brother's party, he was eyeing his pray.**

**The wretched girl couldn't be more tedious. Every morning she was waking early, running to a water source to bathe then she was taking care of breakfast for the rest of the group. Talk about monotony.**

**It was a strange insight for the demon lord. Not that he was fascinated or curious about his brother's pack life. Sesshomaru always considered his hanyou brother an idiot. Now he could clearly see how wrong he was.**

**Inuyasha was a BIG idiot. Not only that he was he was incapable of keeping his pack satisfied and happy, he was the main reason that they were not at harmony.**

**Most of the time it was between the hanyou and the big mouthed girl.**

**When he was told by the fallen divinity where he should wait for the priestess, he was not surprised that she was from the future. She always had on herself the faint scent of ancient magic. Now everything clicked in place. Her strange outfit, the odd items she would carry with herself and the ignorance she was so proudly displaying when it came to common sense of danger.**

**Freshly showered, or whatever you would call washing in a river with a sponge in less than five minutes, Kagome returned to camp only to notice the absence of a certain inu-hanyou.**

**This was all new to Sesshomaru. In the past few weeks since he was lurking in the shadows, tailing his charge, his bastard half-brother would not leave his companions unprotected over night. Before the dawn he heard the half breed leaving camp as quietly as possible but he did not care to find out why. The boy was his own problem. However, his nocturnal absence visibly saddened the forever happy girl.**

**Her once bright refreshing aura turned gloomy and depressing in a matter of minutes since she realized his absence.**

**Sesshomaru was not to one to care about the feelings of humans. Except for Rin. Maybe.**

**Nudging gently the sleeping kit from her sleeping bag, Kagome woke him up with a generous bowl of ramen waiting for him. Kagome woke the rest of the camp to have breakfast.**

**The others noticed Inuyasha's absence also, and did not pour salt on the open wound by asking the obvious question. They finished eating in uncomfortable silence.**

**`I'm so pathetic!" Kagome thought while cleaning up the dishes in the river. She just couldn't understand why she was so silly. Kikyo was always there by Inuyasha's side, fifty years ago, and now that she has been resurrected, it was only natural for her to return in her rightful place, in Inuyasha's heart.**

**She knew its crazy to love the dog boy, but she never meant to feel this way. Kagome blamed herself, tried to explain why she would cause herself such pain. His heart was occupied. No matter what she did she could not compare with Kikyo, she died for him fifty years ago.**

**Tears threatening to spill, she smacked herself on the cheeks with her wet palms and tried to forcefully smile. Having a smile on your face was already proven that the brain was receiving some happy hormones and the mood is instantly lifted up.**

**Big green eyes were watching her back as she was trying desperately not to cry.**

**"Kagome...", she heard a voice calling behind her. Kagome kept her back to the intruder, but he kept talking.**

**"Kagome, please listen because I will probably never say it again." Clawed hands grabbed hers."Inuyasha!" she squeaked, as Inuyasha gently placed a kiss respectfully on the back of her hand.**

**Kagome was shocked.**

**"My dearest" he began, holding her gaze." My love for you is too deep for my thick skull to understand, however, know that I care about you even if I will not show it all the time."**

**Kagome fell on her back laughing.**

**"You know how I can be. All that pride and stupidity can take its toll on me", he continued, and attempted to flex and make funny faces.**

**Kagome pulled on the fluffy tail from his back and with a loud"Poof!", Shippou transformed back to his short form.**

**Night came again and Inuyasha finally showed up… with Kikyo in tow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay tell me what you think<strong>


	7. Moans and purrs

Don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>"To help me train?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears.<p>

"Kagome you can barely take care of yourself in a battle! You are as useless as one can be. You need to start carrying your own weight," said Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome," came Miroku`s voice as he placed a hand upon her hip. "Pervert!", she imprinted her palm on the monk's face.

Gently rubbing his red cheek, said pervert continued to make his point.

"Lady Kikyo can help you master your abilities .We all understand that you come from a time where demons are extinct, that's why we didn't insist upon your training. Inuyasha has a good point"

"No he doesn't! You can train me. You are a monk after all Miroku". She didn't like the dead priestess having access to their camp and information.

"Heh, I thought you would understand by now that I `m not really all that holy Kagome...", said Miroku, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"But your sutras work and you can exorcize demons."

"Kagome I merely slay demons like Inuyasha and the rest of us, I just use some tricks I picked up from my drunk mentor"

"I don't trust her"

"Stop being childish Kagome!" Inuyasha cut across her, his voice harsh.

"Look, I wouldn't be happy either if you showed up with my brother and told me the same … "

Miroku understood where this was going and decided to find a new victim he can grope.

Sango was the perfect choice. She was pretending to stargaze, to keep an eye on Kikyo.

"Wait why did you say Sesshomaru and not Kouga?"

"AHA! So you do prefer the fleabag! "

"SIT BOY!" The hanyou bit the dust.

"I said Kouga because I don't know… maybe I wouldn't be melted in a pool of goo or maimed the second your brother shows up." Kagome cried in exasperation.

"Just admit it damn it! You brought Kikyo here just because you wanted not for me."

He was silent. Inuyasha was never a good liar, and Kagome knew when it was time to pull back.

From the thick bushes, Sesshomaru was ignoring the quarrel. He was deep in thought. Would he also be dead in her time?

xXx

Demon attacks have been rare the past week since Kikyo had joined the group. Inuyasha was leading the gang into the mountains. That's where the dead priestess claimed to feel a Shikon jewel. Kagome couldn't feel anything and wasn't shy to spill it all in Sango`s ear.

Inuyasha was carrying his dead lover, while Kirara had to bear the burden of three humans upon her back.

Traveling airborne was a necessity because the steep mountains couldn't be hiked.

"Sango I can't feel any shards," Kagome whispered in her friend's ear.

"Whatever she plans we will find out soon enough."

"Girls what are you whispering about?" asked Miroku.

"Nothing." Eyes up front and keep your hands for yourself." Said Sango as she pinched Miroku`s ribs gently.

"My dear you should keep your hands on me if you don't want to fall." Replied Miroku implying something.

The girls continued their whispered conversation; Inuyasha could hear it all too clear and he was getting tired of it.

There has never been so much gossip in their group. Lucky that Kikyo was clueless to all of it. She was quietly directing Inuyasha and keeping her mouth shut. Small talk wasn't her thing.

"Inuyasha we must find a place to rest. Kirara can't go much further." said Sango.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for a place to camp."

The sky was darkening as the overworked fire cat touched solid ground.

Everyone was sore from the ride, especially Kirara and Inuyasha.

"Miroku gather some fire wood please, and I'll quickly whip up some instant ramen."

"How can I help you Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Nothing much really… I guess you could give Kirara a back rub. She earned it", Kagome joked.

"What about me Kagome?" asked Shippou with hopeful eyes.

"Can you hear any stream nearby?"

"Mmmmm… not so far away there should be one."

"Off you go then. Just be careful" said Kagome with a smile as she handed the little demon two empty bottles.

Looking through her backpack for the instant ramen bags she heard moans of pleasure.

Inuyasha was laying on his stomach, having Kikyo's cold hands loosening up his tired muscles.

`So awkward...` Kagome thought, as she started blushing lightly.

His face was radiating pleasure and content. Every moan was almost like a purr.

Kagome was starting to have nasty thoughts. Asking herself if he was purring like that when engaged into other types of activities which involve moaning.

`What is wrong with me? I should take a cold shower or something.` Kagome mentally kicked herself.

Trying to find pots was not a distraction enough to block out the uninvited thoughts.

`Okay Kagome, think of something nasty… nasty… a total turnoff. Hmmm … I know! Sesshomaru! The guy is cold as a fish. ` Yes, Kagome was victorious. She still got a chill whenever she remembered Sesshomaru. That was definitely a turnoff!

"Oh my it seems that we should give them some time alone.", said Miroku, startling Kagome out of her reverie, as he returned with wood for fire. She barely hid her surprise.

Looking at Sango, Kagome realized that it was actually Kirara the one purring.

`Was I the only one finding that kinky?` Kagome asked herself. Sango was just ruffling the cat's glossy fur, enjoying the response she was getting from the tiny feline.

`Screw this shit! My hormones must he throwing a party or something. `

* * *

><p>Hope it was a good chapter!<p>

Let me know your opinion through a review or pm!

Btw I'm looking for a beta! Please pm me if anyone is interested in helping me out =D


	8. First step

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight, and the moon, in its last quarter,finally shed a wave of faint glow upon earth.<p>

The night caught Sesshomaru on the run, as the gap between him and his objective increased. He had almost lost Kagome from his radar during the day because they were riding the fire cat.

Unfortunately, he could not fly, so he had to climb his way up the mountain to reach her. He did not trust his dimwit brother to keep her alive. Now she had almost half of the Shikon jewel and Naraku could be striking anytime.

He caught in the wind a sweet scent that he could not define, alongside with one of grave soil and ashes.

Sesshomaru was almost relieved that the insane chase was over. He slowed his pace, and muffled his movements.

Creeping on the high branch of a tree, he could rest, having caught up with his brother's group.

"Kikyo, where are we going? I can't see anything!" kagome whispered. It was too dark for human eyes.

"I want to talk to you about something in private, out of earshot."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all…" Kagome mumbled barely audible.

"What was that?" asked Kikyo.

"Huh... nothing." her reincarnation answered nervously.

From up in the trees, Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's fear, so he followed.

"Don't you think we are far enough?" tried Kagome once more.

"We are almost there." Answered Kikyo.

The two girls reached a river. Kagome realized that this is where Shippou must have come to collect water, but that did not ease her fears.

The elder priestess sat down by the bank of the river and motioned with her hand for Kagome to sit in front of her.

Kagome complied with the request.

"Tell me," Kikyo paused, before uttering her reincarnations name"...Kagome."

Said reincarnation, could feel her heart throbbing in her throat. She gulped hard and waited for Kikyo to continue. The suspense was killing her.

"What has Kaede taught you?"

"Well, just to pick herbs and how to pour my energy into my arrows, then shoot them." Answered Kagome, feeling very relieved that Kikyo didn't want to discuss ownership of Inuyasha.

"If that's all you have prepared against Naraku, the Shikon jewel is as good as lost. I will start teaching you the basic training for a miko; however, I have a price."

"What is it?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

"It is not Inuyasha. I will ask a favor from you, but all within its time."

Kagome evaluated her options, and decided it was better to go for it, and deal with the consequences later, than to continue being dead weight for everyone else. "Okay you have a deal! Let's start!"

Kikyo smiled, but it was too dark for Kagome to notice.

"First lesson is meditation. You will listen to your surroundings until you will see it with the eye of your mind."

"Okay…how am I supposed to do that?" Asked Kagome, after she seated herself in the lotus position.

"Use the sound of the stream as a catalyst for your meditation."

"Okay" she said, eyes shut, already trying to concentrate.

oOo

Morning caught Kagome snoring on the forest's floor. Her hair was tangled, dry leaves made a home out of her black tresses, and her blue pajamas were covered in dirt.

"Kagome!" Kikyo said in a neutral tone.

"Five more minutes", she moaned.

"You may sleep more if you wish, however, Inuyasha will come anytime now to look for us, and I doubt u want to be seen drooling on the ground."

"aham… okay", Kagome brushed her off, as she turned on the other side.

Kikyo did not hesitate, and left the slumbering girl where she was.

It took Kagome a couple of minutes to register what she heard.

`Please be a dream, please be a dream…`, Kagome prayed as she slowly cracked an eye open.

Higher, on a boulder embedded in the slope of the mountain, a certain white demonic feline was licking his fresh wounds. He was wet, cold and tired. .

Kagome stretched and yawned loudly.

"I totally fell asleep last night." She spoke for herself, while rubbing an eye with the back of her hand.

The sleepy girl walked to the bank of the river, cupped some cold water with her palms, and splashed her face.

Face wet, she tried to wipe off the excess water from her eyes, as she paid a second glace to the river.

The sight galvanized her to jolt back, and scream in terror.

On the other side of the river, tainting the running water with its blood, laid the corpse of what seemed to be like a very shredded amphibian.

The dead demon laid on its belly, and had orange scales which glowed brightly in the morning sun. Its body was twisted in U-shape and maimed. One of its back legs was chewed off, and was partly dipped in the river, while its head was close to his tail and turned on its side, exposing a ripped throat. The demon's head was connected to its body only by a thin stripe of flesh of its remaining neck. The victim's back looked like a cat's scratching pole, it had deep gashes, now filled by dry blood.

Dead bright green eyes, which were now deprived of light, were overlooking the opposite side of the river, where Kagome had slept.

Kagome frantically felt for the Shikon jewel pendant at her chest. She had found it, and was rubbing it nervously.

"It came after the Shikon jewel", she mumbled, as she turned tail and ran back to where she assumed her friends were.

In her path, on the left side, crushed against a big rock covered in roots, a harpy laid lifeless, with wings broken, and face eaten off.

Kagome screamed. She looked back where she had meditated, and noticed more corpses positioned at different distances.

At first, Kagome thought that Kikyo protected her during the night. However, all the demons were killed in a beastly manner.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, as he reached her. "What happened here?"

At the sight of Inuyasha riding on a white horse, in shiny armor to rescue her, Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She was relieved to see him.

"I… don't know Inuyasha… I just woke up and saw all these demons dead around me."

"Let's get out of here first, and we will talk in a safer place." said the hanoyu, before grabbing the panicked girl in his arms bridal style, and dashing away.


	9. Shades of blind

**A/N: Do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p><strong>A moment alone was hard to come by lately, and Inuyasha was looking for some explanations.<strong>

"**How could you leave Kagome all alone out there?" Inuyasha was trying to keep his anger at bay in front of Kikyo.**

"**She was not alone", replied Kikyo calmly.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Even now, she is being watched by a demon."**

"**How? I can't smell anything nor feel it." Inuyasha started sniffing insistently, and turning his doggy ears back and forth, searching for something he could not find.**

"**Inuyasha", Kikyo looked into the hanyou's eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips." The demon has no ill intentions and it protected her by the river. He is not interested in the Shikon Shards, but my reincarnation." Kikyo teased with another kiss.**

"**So, instead of telling Kagome, how about we do something else…" The priestess whispered.**

"**Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered her name in a husky, ragged voice, snaked an arm around her waist, burrowed his other hand in her hair, and passionately kissed her lips.**

**Kikyo broke the kiss, as her lover gently nibbled her earlobe. **"**Inuyasha… I have a plan for the girl. Let's not tell her anything about the demon."**

"**Mmmmm… okay…" the hanyou whispered in her ear. He was hooked, and would agree with anything Kikyo said at that moment. Lust was written all over his face.**

**xXx**

**Kagome was practicing every night since the incident at the river. She could not understand why Kikyo would tell her to do that. It seemed dumb.**

**However, as they got deeper into the mountains, she would always find a stream and concentrate. Every time she did it, it would get better, but she would never see anything with her eyes closed.**

**Tonight, the group had eaten; Kagome did the dishes, and meditated like the previous nights.**

**She heard somebody sitting in front of her, but she did not open her eyes. Involuntarily, survival instinct kicked in as she got nervous, and her sacred powers arose.**

**In that moment, on the black canvas in front of her closed eyes, colors started pulsating brightly. Seated in front of her, a gray cloud with golden reflexes swirled tightly around a small, throbbing white sphere.**

**Gasping, Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kikyo smiling in front of her.** **"You…. gray and gold!" Kagome said pointing at the dead priestess.**

"**I see you understood on your own what to do."**

"**I don't know how I did it, but all of a sudden I could see all these lights around me…"**

"**Those you saw are souls."**

"**But why different colors?"**

"**Because everyone is different. Just now, you looked straight into my soul. The darker the aura around their soul, the eviler the person is."**

"**Wow… I could do this all this time if I had trained?" Kagome's jaw dropped, and pinched her leg to make sure it was real.**

"**Yes."**

**Kagome flashed her past life a toothy grin, and could not help but hug the woman. She could finally be of use.**

"**Kikyo you are the best!" squealed Kagome, and assaulted her teacher in a fierce hug.**

**The dead version of Kagome was speechless. She did not expect gratitude, since they made a fair trade. Kikyo did not do charity and she expected her payment later.**

"**You can let go now, Kagome." Kikyo said, gently pushing Kagome to release her.**

**When Kagome allowed Kikyo to escape from her hug, she could see a glint of happiness her teacher's face.**

"**I want to tell this to everyone! I can't wait to see their souls!" Kagome got on her feet and was ready to run back to camp.**

**Grabbing her hand, Kikyo tugged Kagome to sit next to her.**

"**Before we leave, I need to test you. Tell me exactly how far you can see."**

**Kagome was happy she could exercise her newly found skills. The young miko quickly sat down closed her eyes, and concentrated. Kagome's brow furrowed, as the auras she saw earlier would not light her darkness.**

"**Kagome", said Kikyo, sensing the girl's confusion "release a small amount of your powers as you concentrate."**

**Kagome was now radiating a glowing pink aura. Suddenly, the darkness illuminated and Kagome saw a multitude of pulsing colors everywhere. Some smaller, some bigger, some closer, some further away.**

**She saw Kikyo's grey soul, now mixed with strokes of pink and cerulean blue.**

**With her eyes closed, Kagome smiled gently.**

**As Kagome's excitement grew, her aura intensified. Kagome's surrounding aura started to become light lavender, then light blue, and Kikyo could feel the raw power hurt her clay body.**

**The more sacred energy she released, the further she could see.**

**Kagome's sacred energy was close to blinding white, when she caught a glimpse of darkness. Scared, Kagome immediately tried to snap out of it, but the blackness was drawing her in, not letting go.**

**Kagome let out a whimper, as her eyes became damp.**

**Kikyo realized that Kagome was about to go off any second now, and blast her off in an explosion.**

**Kikyo jerked Kagome by the shoulders, even slapped her, but the girl did not wake up.**

**Already starting to hyperventilate, Kagome was whining pitifully.**

**Kikyo used the last resort to snap Kagome out of her cataleptic state.**

**The undead priestess gently laid a hand on Kagome's chest, and delicately sent soothing waves of her own spiritual energy unto her reincarnation.**

**Slowly, Kagome's features eased, and her eyes snapped open.**

"**What has just happened?" Kagome trembled, still visibly shaken.**

"**You tell me. What did you see?" Kikyo's voice washed over her as a cold shower in a hot summer day.**

"**I… I saw darkness… I was testing my limits, when very far away I felt a presence so tainted… I was scared, tried to pull away… but I could not… I just couldn't…" Kagome said, thoroughly confused.**

"**It is of no importance. You will not attempt to do this again. You are not ready yet. You lack discipline; your energy is out of control." Kikyo chided.**

"**But…" Kagome protested.**

"**Let's go back!" Kikyo interrupted.**

"**Kikyo, I saw something up in the tree behind us. It's purple with a little yellow…"**

**An almost invisible smile graced Kikyo's lips." Now you can come out, she already knows you are there!" the older priestess commanded.**

**The top of a tall the tree rustled, a growl broke the building silence, and faster than their human eyes could perceive, a mass of white fur leapt in front of them.**

**Kagome recognized the demon. "Fluffy-Kun!"**

**The futuristic girl gulped loudly, as the demon growled in displeasure, and started limping towards her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review on your way out! Thnx!<strong>


End file.
